


The First Time I Belonged to You

by OhThatsViolet



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Octavio doesn't usually do labels but for Elliott he's going to try his best.For the Miroctane Anniversay Event 2021 Day One - First Kiss
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213181
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	The First Time I Belonged to You

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the event on Twitter and Tumblr - #MiroctaneAnniversary

Octavio had wanted to kiss him since they'd left the diner. They'd been on a date and they'd had a really nice evening. It wasn't their first ever date but it was the first time they'd been on one since they'd established what their relationship was. Elliott had put the question forward earlier that day and the pair had decided to become official. Their situation was complicated. A string of hook-ups and miscommunications and understandings had somehow led them to this. As far as Octavio was concerned, it was okay. He'd heard the whispering and assumptions that floated around the dropship from his fellow Legends. What he and Elliott were was no one's business but their own and originally Octavio hadn't cared what they labeled themselves as long as they got to spend time together. 

But now, sitting on this park bench with the stars twinkling over his head and Elliott by his side he was beginning to feel differently. The reality of what today had brought was beginning to settle in. He had a boyfriend. He had a partner. He'd somehow stumbled into his first ever relationship and as happy as he was that Elliott wanted to be with him, something about wearing this new label was scaring him and holding him back. Usually, if he wanted something he would reach out and take it. Instead, he was just sitting here, awkwardly toying with the straw stuck in his empty milkshake cup while Elliott sat beside him in a comfortable silence. He felt like he should say something. He set his cup to the side and planted his hands on the bench as if he was trying to brace himself for some sort of impact. It took him a few moments to register the new feeling of warmth under his palm and he looked down seeing he'd placed his hand over Elliott's without intending to. However, the trickster didn't seem put off by the gesture. He was smiling at him and Octavio wasn't entirely sure but it seemed like he had let out a small sigh of relief. Had he been overthinking this whole situation too? 

Octavio wasn’t sure why but he felt an awful lot of pressure to get this right. Maybe it had something to do with him now having claim to one of Solace City’s most attractive men. It wasn’t even an opinion, it was a well known fact thanks to a stupid magazine that couldn’t even get it right. To him, Elliott Witt was the most attractive man in Solace City, on Solace itself and maybe even the entire Outlands. But it wasn’t just his pretty face or modelesque body that made him so lovely. It couldn’t be. Octavio had seen many pretty faces in his life but none of them ever made him feel like this. None of them had ever made his heart race like this or made the idea of his metal knees going weak a possible reality. None of them ever made him feel like he was walking on air instead of falling; though for Elliott, Octavio would happily fall into whatever this was and never come back out. None of them ever made him want to just...sit down and take in the sights for a change instead of barrelling in headfirst without thinking. But right here, right now Octavio could just sit here forever and happily take in the view. And what a view it was...

God, he was beautiful. Octavio felt like every time he looked at him he was noticing something new. The little mole by his nose. The way one side of his mouth always curled more than the other when he smiled. How his eyes sparkled when he laughed and how he'd always bite down slightly on his lip after telling a joke of his own until he knew it had landed. Those lips…  
"I had a really nice time to-"   
"This was awesome and I-"   
They both paused, chuckling quietly when they realised they'd both tried to talk at the same time.   
"You go," Elliott offered, making the runner rub at his tattoo nervously.   
"I just...wanted to say that this was awesome. And you're awesome and I'm just...really happy."   
"Aw," Elliott hummed, affectionately. "You're cute. And me too! I...I'm happy I mean. Not the, uh, the cute thing."   
"Nah, you can be cute."   
  
Elliott smiled at the compliment and placed his arm over the runner's shoulders, resting it on the back of the bench. Octavio leaned into his touch before he'd ever realised it and turned his face to meet Elliott's, only now noticing how close they were. Their eyes met and Octavio swore his heart was hammering more in this moment than it ever had with stim. His hand slid onto Elliott's thigh and moved towards to rest on his hip while the trickster's moved to lightly stroke his cheek before cupping his face. They leaned in and it felt so right when their lips met, that Octavio found himself wondering why he'd been so nervous. They kept their movements slow but meaningful. Octavio's fingers curled into the fabric of Elliott's shirt, pulling his warmth closer towards him and never wanting to let go. 

It wasn't their first kiss but it was the first time they'd kissed where Octavio felt like he truly belonged and in turn, Elliott belonged to him. 


End file.
